


it's beginning to look a lot like

by couldaughter (orphan_account)



Series: les trekables [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Guess who's back? It's Les Trekables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/couldaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good afternoon, Doctor Marcus.” The other woman saluted with a sunny grin. Her nose wrinkles wrinkled even further. “I’ve come to apologise.”</p><p>Carol had no idea who this was or what she was talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's beginning to look a lot like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linxcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxcat/gifts).



‘Alpha shift now commencing. All officers to duty stations.’

Carol turned back to the journal she’d been struggling to read for the past few hours with a sigh. She’d been stuck in sickbay for two days with a broken ankle (with complications, which was why Doctor McCoy hadn’t bloody well fixed it yet) and she was starting to go a little crazy.

After another ten minutes spent trying to understand the supposed difference between tacheons, chronitons and good old fashioned huons - a difference she was certain would be perfectly clear without the headache she was nursing - she was interrupted by the arrival of a visitor. She looked up with a smile to find one of the officers from the USS Patria. Carol was fairly certain she was Bajoran, but that part of the alpha quadrant was a little outside of her usual area of study.

There were quite a number of officers from that ship on the Enterprise - it was in spacedock for a much needed refit. The Patron Minette were a particularly unpleasant group of space pirates, and very good at wrecking circuitry until even Scotty couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

“Good afternoon, Doctor Marcus.” The other woman saluted with a sunny grin. Her nose wrinkles wrinkled even further. “I’ve come to apologise.”

Carol had no idea who this was or what she was talking about. She hoped her face revealed neither of those things. “I’m sure the apology isn’t necessary, Commander…?”

“Oh! Sorry, yes, I’m Commander Fauchelevent. I think my husband blames himself for your broken ankle, I’m afraid. He’s very prone to guilt.” 

“Right, well, I don’t think Mr Pontmercy made me get captured by hostile aliens.” Mr Pontmercy had been nothing but polite and quiet, as far as Carol could remember.

Commander Fauchelevent ducked her head. “Marius takes a lot on himself. It’s endearing when it’s not really irritating.”

“Well, tell him I accept the apology and that he should stop obeying the orders of his superior officers, since that’s what got my ankle broken?” Carol grinned. “Look, I appreciate him worrying over me but you didn’t have to come by. I’m sure I’m not very good company stuck in a biobed.”

“That’s fine, Doctor Marcus - look, we’re the same rank. First names, maybe?”

Carol nodded. “Might as well.” She offered a hand to shake. “Carol.”

Fauchelevent took it. “Cosette. Anyway, what I was going to say - I feel like I’ve been on this ship for weeks with nothing to do. I mean, I do have friends on the Patria but most of them have gone back to Earth while she’s in for refitting. And besides, no one should be stuck in sickbay alone at this time of year.”

“So you want to, uh, hang out?”

“Yep!” That sunny smile was back in full force.

Carol thought for a moment. “Alright then. D’you think Lieutenant Uhura would join us?”

“I think all we can do is ask and hope. Peldor joi, Carol.” Cosette turned to leave with a slight bow.

“Merry Christmas,” Carol called after her. “And a happy new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> to jess: ok so I am sending you a card but all that fanart on the card you sent me has motivated me into this INCREDIBLY self indulgent les trekables drabble <3 the best au, accept no substitutes. for reference, bajorans are from ds9 but i feel like cosette would make a very cute one so… timeline scrunching? it’s an alternate universe anyway :D peldor joi is a greeting used during the bajoran gratitude festival, which has no canonical date and so i’ve decided is a winter festival. the power of narrative convenience
> 
> to everyone: it's been a long time since we've seen anything in this series isn't it... goddamn...


End file.
